Fausha's story
by Fausha
Summary: A intelligent Saiyan baby survives the explosion this is her story. WARNING: will contain rape. goes through DB, DB Z, DB GT. R&R.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Fausha's new powers and her survival of the destruction of Planet Vegetasei**

Fasha paced in front of the rejuvenation tank tears in her eyes. She had taken Fausha with her on their mission and she had been injured, one of the aliens had knocked her out using the same attack that he had used on Bardock, soon Fausha was fully healed. She raced over and pulled her daughter out of the tank and waited worried.

_Her brain waves are abnormal! Something has happened; the brain waves keep registering to other people's brain waves._

_My daughter...Fasha's so worried... I wish I could comfort her!_

_It's all my fault..._

_Make it stop! Make the pain stop! W-Wait! S-She's here! She can make it stop!_

Fausha opened her eyes whimpering. Fasha's eyes filled with tears.

"Thank god." She whispered. Fausha looked around and saw two boys crying. She wiggled reaching for one. Fasha frowned and placed her in the crib with Bardock's son. Fasha whined reaching for the other one crying. Fasha frowned even more but placed her with him. The boy calmed down instantly. Tora and Fasha gaped.

_No! It can't be! It is! She's his spiritual mate! _

_Damn! She not even a year old! This can't be! And that's Paragus' son! He's an ass! When we had Torani he laughed and said it was my fault for not being man enough! Bastard...He's so lucky he had a son... Too bad his wife passed away giving birth; I would have been devastated..._

"Let's let her stay there, love, I hate to say it but I think it's a good thing she's there to comfort him..." Tora said putting his hand on Fasha's shoulder. Fasha nodded.

"We'll be back, dear." Fasha said kissing Fausha's forehead before heading out the others following.

Fausha woke when the boy was pulled out of his crib, he instantly began to wail, Fausha followed suit.

_I hate this job, he's just a baby! And the lil' brat with him seems to be upset, she's probably his spiritual mate, damn, King Vegeta's forgetting about that little detail, she'll suffer just like he will. She won't live a year past this day. _Pain shot through Fausha and she wailed thrashing. The man left but came back, Fausha's eyes snapped open and she howled in pain and anger her eyes glowing brightly. Seconds later the man hit the ground blood trickling down from his mouth, eyes, ears and nose. Fausha whined feeling weak. Suddenly warm hands lifted her up.

"Time to send you off, child." Came a voice, she was carried to a pod and placed into it. "Be safe, and live." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Years 1- 10**

_Year 1_

Zarbon walked down to the ship bay, a ship had come in and it had been from planet Vegetasei before its destruction, he wondered who would be in it, he signaled to a subordinate to open the ship, the subordinate opened it and inside was a female Saiyan, a baby.

_Not good...Hmm... _Zarbon lifted her up and carried her to the rooms the other Saiyans were staying in. Raditz and Vegeta looked up.

"What the hell do you want Zarbon?" Vegeta asked. Zarbon dropped the baby onto the bed and walked out silently. Raditz gasped seeing her.

"Fausha!" He said racing over. "She survived the destruction of planet Vegeta. They must have chosen a planet for her and the wirings in the ship must have been scrambled during the destruction!" He said holding her gently. Vegeta went over and looked at Fausha silently.

"So, a female has survived." Nappa said to himself. "Good, the Saiyan race will grow again." Vegeta lifted Fausha up by her foot, Fausha wailed making him yelp and drop her. Raditz caught her wincing. A smell filled the air. "Looks like we need a nurse for her." He said getting up and leaving, he came back with a slave. "You will take care of her. Feed her, change her, wash her and put her to bed, when need be." He said to the nervous woman, who nodded and went to Fausha, she quickly changed the baby cleaning her as she did. Fausha kept wailing. The woman turned and bowed.

"I must feed her, sir." She whispered, she sat on the bed and removed her shirt, she grabbed a towel that she had brought with her and placed it on her shoulder, and she unsnapped her bra and placed Fausha to her breast. Fausha latched on calming down. Raditz and Vegeta watched looking a lot like two curious children. Soon Fausha finished and the slave burped her before laying her into a crib singing softly, soon Fausha drifted off.

_Year 4_

Fausha raced into the training grounds grinning, she was going to start training today. She went over to Nappa beaming.

"I weady!" She said, excited. Nappa nodded. But, before they could start Zarbon came in. _What's he doing here! _Fausha heard Nappa think. 

_Why the hell is he bothering us! _Came Vegeta's thoughts.

"Fausha, come with me." Zarbon said, making Fausha blink.

"Um...Okay." She said trailing after him as he left. She glanced back just as confused as the three male Saiyans. "Misew Sawbon, why am I coming with you?" She asked.

"I will train you, your fellow Saiyans are all men, they do not know how to train a girl, I however, as graceful as I am, can train you the correct way." He said. "And teach you things a growing girl should know." He said. Fausha grinned.

"Weally? My Nuwse is gone; Se was suppose to teak me." She said. Zarbon gave a slight smile at her slight lisp.

"Do as I say and you'll be the most graceful fighter amongst your group." He said. And with that he trained her helping her fight like a woman should fight. When she returned to the room Vegeta and Raditz were right in front of her.

"What did he want?" Raditz asked.

"Did he want info about us?" Vegeta asked. Fausha shook her head.

"He said he would twain me insead, cus he knows how to fite...uh...Gwasfully! And he said, he teak me how to be a big giwl!" She said grinning. Vegeta and Raditz blinked their mind figuring out that sentence, Raditz figured it out first.

"Oh! So he's going to tell you how to be a woman? And how to fight like one?" He asked. Fausha nodded grinning.

"You can train with him. He is girly in his own way so it should be fine." Nappa said.

_Year 7_

Fausha got out of the bathroom rubbing her hair with the towel a towel wrapped around her body. She saw Raditz.

"Why do you shower all the time?" He asked.

"Zarbon says that- That- uh... That showering twice a day is- is a good thing, he- he says that if I don't I'd smell like- like- like a man, he also says that I am not a- a-a-... a man but a woman and that women always shower twice a day. Anyways my- my- my hair is really silky when I- I- I shower twice a day." She said grinning. Raditz blinked.

"Huh..." He shrugged. Fausha got dressed before blinking and throwing a towel at Raditz.

"Go shower! You stink!" She said holding her nose. Raditz grinned.

"No!" He said. Suddenly he gave a yelp of shock and raced around. Fausha had shot a ki blast at him catching his pants on fire. "Alright!" He said racing into the bathroom with a towel and clean clothing.

Vegeta came in and blinked.

"Why is he going to shower?"

"Cause- Cause he smells." Fausha said, brushing her hair. "Now please don't bother me, I- I need to count my strokes." She said. Soon Raditz came out and Fausha blinked. She had never been in the room when Raditz had finished showering, she stared at his groin. "Raditz, what is that?" She asked pointing at his unusual organ. Raditz looked down and cursed putting pants on.

"Zarbon will tell you!" He said quickly red in the face. Fausha frowned before finishing brushing and going to look for Zarbon.

"Mr. Zarbon!" Fausha yelled making Zarbon turn.

"What is it Fausha?" He asked.

"Do you have a dangly part?" She asked. Zarbon couldn't help but laugh at her phrase. Fausha pouted. "It's not funny! Raditz has a dangly thingy and- and- and I wanna know if you have one?" She said.

"I do." He said when he finally stopped laughing.

"Oh...Does it look like Raditz's?" She asked curious.

"Not exactly like his but similar. Men have those and they are different for each man but they have the same purpose."

"What are they called?" She asked. Zarbon sighed.

"Wait until you are ten, Fausha. Then I'll tell you." He said. Fausha pouted.

"Fine."

_Year 9_

Fausha spun away from the punch with ease, she then dashed forward and landed three powerful punches into Nappa's stomach, he grabbed for her but she danced away from his hands and did a spinning kick knocking his feet out from under him. Nappa hit the ground but jumped right back up. Fausha concentrated spinning gracefully.

"Graceful!" She suddenly stopped and shot off several large ki blasts. "Shower!" She shouted the ki blasts flying towards him. Nappa blocked them but was thrown to the ground from Fausha's sneak attack. Fausha jumped on top of him a ki blast in his face. "Do you give?" She asked not even tired. Nappa panted, glaring slightly.

"Fine, I give." He said. Fausha grinned and did a back flip off of him. Nappa got up.

"That was...pretty good." He said. _Damn, Zarbon did a good job of teaching her, God damn that pretty boy. _ Fausha just kept grinning. Not only did Zarbon teach her how to fight but he also taught her how to do her hair, put on makeup and even what kind of clothing attracted men, Nappa got a bit agitated at the makeup bit, mainly because she had came in wearing lipstick, mascara and eye liner, he had went and told Zarbon off, but Zarbon merely told him that he had informed her to wait until she was at least fourteen, after that he taught her how to remove the makeup. Which was just as fun as applying it.

"Thanks~" She said happy. "So when can I go on my first mission?" She asked.

"When you're ten." Nappa said. Fausha pouted.

"Dang..." She muttered.

_Year 10_

"And that is the reason boys have those and you have that." Zarbon said. Fausha just stared at him, wide eyed. "And you can't do any of it until you are-"

"She can't do any of it until she is fourteen, that's when she's fully mature." Nappa said coming into the room. Fausha stared at both of them her mind reeling. So that was what that was called. And men use it to pee with and get women pregnant! That was just disgusting! But then again, her body did something similar, only she had to push out a baby from the same place where she peed. She rubbed her head confused. She really wished she didn't have to learn about this stuff until she was 14. But now she knew was sex was, she had been hearing that word for so long and now she knew what the hell it meant, verb and noun. She got up. "Come on, it's time for your first mission, there's a planet that Frieza wants, and he has allowed us to take it." Nappa said walking out. Fausha hugged Zarbon good bye and headed out.

Fausha looked at the planet silently slightly confused.

"What do we have to do?" She asked.

"Destroy the people on the planet; the Survivors are to be sold into slavery." Nappa said. Fausha nodded.

"Okay." She said walking towards the lights from a town nearby.

"Don't let them grab your tail and don't let them think that you are weak." Nappa said, "You're a woman and their women are probably weak." He pointed out. Fausha frowned.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive."

"Then why are the women coming to meet us?" She asked pointing to the pink colored aliens heading their way, the aliens were tall and had short wings on their back, their hands had sharp claws for nails and they had 4 large eyes on their face, and a small hole for a mouth. Nappa, Raditz and Vegeta got ready. Fausha saw the Aliens speed up sensing the threat from the Saiyans. She heard whispers in another language but sense the threat from them, Fausha hissed and focused two large ki blasts into her hands.

"Double dose!" She snapped shooting off the ki blasts; they tore through the aliens killing them. Nappa, Vegeta and Raditz blinked simultaneously.

"Do you think-" Raditz started.

"Can't we are fighters, that couldn't happen." Nappa interrupted

"Then how-"

"Instinct has to be."

"But what if-"

"I told you it couldn't happen."

"Then may I-"

"Go right ahead."

"Fausha." Raditz said; Fausha looked over.

"Yeah?"

"I need to test something, I'm thinking of a number between 1 and-"

"6." Fausha said.

"Umm...Now I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 100-"

"87."

"Okay...Now 1 and 1000."

"698."

"Are you sure she isn't?" He asked Nappa, Nappa was stunned.

"One more time." He said.

"Again between 1 and 1000."

"72...Why did you choose a low number?" She asked.

"Yeah...She's Psychic, it's impossible to get it right four times in a row." Raditz said. Nappa merely nodded. "Hell with us it's impossible to get it right once." Raditz said with a grin, Vegeta glared at him.

"Fausha, do you hear...Any voices in your head?" Vegeta suddenly asked. Fausha grinned.

"Yeah, usually when I'm alone just two, my Oozaru and another, I call her my insane side, she's funny. But sometimes I hear you, or Nappa, or Raditz, and when I'm close to a lot of people I can hear them, but usually they are whispering." Fausha said. Vegeta frowned.

"Are there any aliens around here?" He asked. Fausha concentrated before pointing to the town and then to the forest. Vegeta shot off several ki blasts into the forest setting it on fire; screams suddenly filled the air before they were cut off.

"Fausha you stay here. If you want to destroy a village, do it from here." Nappa said. Fausha pouted before shooting several ki blasts at the village ahead. It exploded. Vegeta smirked. _She's the strongest female...And the last...Hmm...Who would she take as a mate? Maybe Vegeta will take her. Wait, Crap she can hear thoughts! _Nappa thought.Fausha scrunched up her face.

"Ew! I don't want to mate with Vegeta! It would be like mating with a brother!" She said. Nappa frowned. "And I don't want to mate with Raditz either! He's like a brother to me!" Nappa frowned even more.

"Then who the hell will you mate with?" He asked.

"I don't know yet! There could be other Saiyan's out there! I mean some that might have been sent on missions before the destruction of planet Vegetasei." She pointed out. Nappa frowned.

"True..." He muttered.

"Can we please just have fun destroying stuff?" Fausha asked doing the puppy eyes. Nappa sighed.

"Alright." He said. Fausha grinned and raced ahead; they followed and saw her shooting ki blasts in certain directions. She already used her Psychic powers to her advantage.

Fausha grinned as they returned to their rooms. Zarbon was waiting.

"So, Fausha how was it?" He asked. Fausha grinned.

"It was fun~" She said happy. Nappa cleared his throat drawing Zarbon's attention.

"Fausha has Psychic abilities." He said. Zarbon stared at him. "She was able to pinpoint various life forms without her scouter and she was also able to guess the number Raditz was thinking of 4 times in a row. She also says she can hear peoples' thoughts." He said. "This will cause her harm if she is in a large crowd. We need some of the pill Frieza has for his Psychic's."

"No." Zarbon said. "That medicine may suppress the Psychic powers of a person but it also weakens them, I know of someone who can teach her how to control and use her Psychic abilities to her advantage." He said, rising. "I'll retrieve him immediately."

Guldo entered the room confused. _A Saiyan had Psychic powers; that is impossible! A Saiyan can't have Psychic powers! They are fighters, born to fight, not born to use their heads!_

"Hey! That's mean!" Fausha said a hurt look on her face. Guldo blinked.

_I've been proven wrong! And I have to teach a girl! A girl! Well...That really shouldn't surprise me; those men don't even know how to count to thirty!_

"Stop insulting us!" Fausha said her silver eyes flashing. _Crap, so she can read minds...Interesting, better teach her how to control it. _

"So you are the one that can hear thoughts. This should be a bit simple for you." He said. "Alright, now, visualize doors in your mind, all of them are opened at the moment, now visualize them being closed. Listen to the rooms with the loudest voices, label them and close them, do this each time you meet a new person, this way you know which door is which." Fausha closed her eyes to do so. She suddenly frowned.

"T...There's a room...It's silent...I can't hear anything from it." She said. "Wait...Wait I hear something...Crying!" She opened her eyes worried.

_Interesting. _Guldo thought. "Go into it, go and walk into the room, go as far as you can." Fausha nodded and did so, suddenly she went limp. Raditz caught her.

"Fausha!" He glared at Guldo. "What did you do?"

"She has went into another person's mind, she can return to her own, for her it would be like walking to the cafeteria and back." He said. "Don't worry, she is fine."

_In Fausha's mind._

_Fausha stared at the door before taking a deep breath and walking into it. She saw not a room but a hallway, she walked down it, as she did the emotions grew, sadness, anger, confusion. She frowned, soon she was in a room, there were two cages, one contained an ape, the other a young boy, the boy was crying. The ape saw her._

_"MATE!" It howled thrashing in its cage. The boy looked up sniffing._

_"W-Who...You! It's you!" He said standing up his eyes wide. Fausha ran over to him._

_"Why are you in a cage?" She asked worried._

_"My insane side is in control! He won't let me out!" He said sniffing. Fausha frowned._

_"Who are you?" She asked._

_"My name is Broly." He said. "What's your name?"_

_"Fausha." Fausha said smiling. "It's Fausha. It's nice to meet you."_

_"Fausha...What a pretty name...Why are you here?" He asked confused._

_"I'm learning how to control my Psychic powers! Why are you upset?" She asked. Broly's face fell._

_"Well...I can't get out...my insane side won't let me...I want to be able to control myself, to be able to meet people...Like you...And to see my Dad...My insane side doesn't care, he just wants to destroy stuff..." Fausha frowned._

_"Hey! Maybe...How about this! I'll visit you!" She said. Broly looked happy._

_"Really?" He asked._

_"Sure! When I go to bed I'll come and visit you! My body will be able to rest and I can talk to you! What do you say?" Fausha said. Broly grinned._

_"Sure! That would be fun!" He said. Fausha grinned._

_"I have to go, I'll come back I promise!" She said smiling. Broly pouted._

_"Come back soon, okay?" He said._

_"Okay! Bye Broly!" She then ran back the way she came. _

Fausha opened her eyes.

"Thank god." Raditz said softly. Fausha smiled.

"It was a boy! He was upset because he was stuck in his mind; his insane side was in control! I told him I would visit and he got all happy." She said smiling.

"How far was the walk?" Guldo asked. Fausha thought.

"Pretty far! But it was fun...He had an Ape side too." She said making Vegeta and Nappa look at each other.

"We'll work on your abilities ever day for an hour, if all goes well; you should be able to fully use your mental abilities in about 3 years." Guldo said. Fausha nodded grinning.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Years 11-20**

_Year 12_

Fausha grinned as they landed on planet Sumeria. She got out of her ship and raced into the closest town. She blinked seeing a young woman with a monkey tail, then her sight was blocked by a tall man, he was covered in gold fur and had a snarl on his face.

"What the hell do you want, brat." _Great another one. _

"Hi! Are you strong?" She asked. The man puffed out his chest a smirk crossing his face.

"Hell yeah." He said. Fausha grinned.

"Great!" She said and punched him in the face. He gave a cry of shock blood gushing from his nose. The young woman screamed and ran in dropping the bucking of water she had. There was a baby on her back.

"You lil' bidch." He snarled swinging at her, Fausha dodged and slammed a foot into his stomach he coughed up blood before grabbing her tail; Fausha cried out in pain as he pulled, she collapsed withering. "Same as her, your dail is your weakness." He said. Suddenly Vegeta was there, he sent the man flying after breaking the hand that had a hold of her tail. He began to pulverize the man. Over the years he and Fausha had gotten really close, Fausha was one of his only friends and he hated seeing her in pain. Fausha finally pulled him off of the man. Vegeta stalked into the house. Fausha followed. She watched as he aimed a ki blast at one of the women, suddenly the girl from earlier was on his back clawing at him. Fausha couldn't help but laugh as Vegeta struggled.

"Damn it! Fausha get this woman off of me!" He howled. The older woman grabbed a little girl and ran, the woman on Vegeta's back kicked him sending him flying and raced past Fausha who was too busy laughing. Vegeta growled and Fausha soon stopped rubbing her eyes.

"That was so funny!" She said grinning, she then thought. "Vegeta, that girl looked like us." She said. "She had only a monkey tail, nothin' else, she wasn't covered in fur like the Sumerians." She said. Vegeta's eyes went wide and he raced out, Fausha followed, they watched as one of the ships suddenly shot into orbit.

"Damn!" He said.

"I think we should let her go, if Frieza found out, he might try and get rid of her or something." Fausha said. Vegeta sighed.

"You have a point." He said. "Let's finish up this job." Fausha nodded.

* * *

"What happened to the other ship?" Raditz asked.

"A Sumerian blew it up." Fausha lied. "Then we blew him up!" She said.

"Huh...Hey, it was your ship Fausha!" He said. Fausha blinked.

"I guess I have to sit in one of other ships." She said. "I'll sit with Veggie, cause he's the smallest!"

"Stop picking on me because of my size!" Vegeta snapped but Fausha just laughed and got into his ship.

* * *

"What happened to the other ship?" Zarbon asked.

"A Sumerian blew it up!" Fausha said. "Then I blew his head up!" She said making Raditz and Nappa frown. Vegeta shook his head.

"Seems you practicing your powers is helping after all." he said smiling. Fausha giggled.

* * *

"What!" Raditz shouted his eyes wide.

"Be quiet!" Vegeta snapped. "You heard me, there was a female Saiyan, and she had a child on her back as well. Seems what Fausha said is true, there are other Saiyans out there, the reason we let her go is so that we might find her again when we are older. And out from under Frieza's thumb." He pointed out softly.

"What did she look like?" Raditz asked.

"Well...She had spiky hair shorter than Veggie's and had a small pony tail low on her neck." Fausha said.

"That's Torani!" Raditz said his eyes wide.

"Who?" Vegeta asked.

"Fausha's older sister!" He pointed out. "She was sent to Sumeria, but when she didn't return they pronounced her dead. They figured that they had underestimated the Sumerians and gave her 1st class in honor of her death! She must have hit her head, or someone must have given her a head injury and she must have forgotten what she was and what her mission was." He said. "Thank god she's alive! We have to find her!" He said.

"Why?" Nappa asked. Raditz went red in the face.

"Um...Cause she's...My spiritual mate." He said.

"Spiritual what?" Fausha asked.

"We never told you." Nappa said. "Basically the person you are destined for, spiritual mates were born for each other, usually a Saiyan finds their mate, the ones that don't and mate with another have dreams of their spiritual mate, they usually dream of mating with them."

"Mating?" Fausha asked.

"Having sex." Nappa explained making her blush slightly. "Anyways, the only thing that the mates remember are three things, their mates name and two things about them, such as their laughter or their cry or the shape of the eye or certain things they wear like earrings."

"I remember the sound of Torani's voice, and her ponytail." Raditz said. "It's always a low ponytail, like Tora's."

"Who?" Fausha asked.

"Your Father." Raditz said. Fausha thought remembering the smell of her father, but she couldn't remember exactly what he looked like.

"What...What did Daddy look like?" She asked shyly. Raditz blinked.

"Well, Torani looks a lot like him, he has that hair style and always wears a low ponytail, but he wears Blue armor and has a handkerchief around his arm from your mother."

"What does mommy look like?" Fausha asked.

"Let's see...She has short cropped hair, it's domestic for a Saiyan but it does have spikes around the crown, two to be exact, and she has green earrings on, she wears light green Armor and her spandex is pink and has only one sleeve. She wears boots." Raditz said. Fausha visualized them in her mind and memorized it tears filling her eyes. Raditz saw and sighed hugging her.

"You'll see them someday; when you die you'll be able to see them." He said. Fausha let the tears go and cried into his chest sobs shaking her body. Raditz rubbed her back thinking of his parents. He missed them but he had known them, he had gotten to see them, Fausha was a baby when the planet was hit by a meteorite, killing everyone on it, including her parents. Soon Fausha calmed down sniffing.

"Raditz...What did your parents look like?" She asked.

"Dad...Dad had spiky hair...Like Kakarot's...See he had three spikes on one side and four on the other side...He had a cooked cross like scar on one cheek... he wore green armor...and black spandex...Mom...I have Mom's hair...But she wears hers back in a ponytail... She has purple eyes actually, and she wears dark red armor, exactly the opposite of Dad's and she has black spandex on underneath it...No sleeves and they are short, they stop around the middle of the thigh..." He said his eyes misty. "Her eyes are soft; she loved both me and Kakarot, even though Dad was a hard head in her opinion." He said a slight smile on his face. Fausha smiled.

"I wish I could of see Mommy and Daddy, and Uncle Bardock..." She sighed. "It sucks being the last of the Saiyans." She said, she rubbed her eyes and suddenly yawned. Raditz laughed.

"Go to sleep." He said popping her in her bed. Fausha curled up and fell fast asleep.

* * *

_In Fausha's mind_

_Fausha raced through Broly's door running down the hall. Broly's Oozaru saw her first._

_"MATE!" It roared out. Fausha smiled and went to it petting it, it purred pressing into her hand, suddenly it grabbed her around the hip and pulled her close, as close as it could with the bars in the way. Fausha yelped. _

_"Hey! Stop it!" She said blushing. "I'm not even 14 yet." She said and it whimpered releasing her._

_"What does your age have to do with it?" Broly asked watching her._

_"Well, 14 is the age when a female Saiyan is sexually mature." She said blushing._

_"Sexually?" He asked._

_"You don't know?" She asked; Broly shook his head. Fausha told him about Sex, all the time she blushed. Broly listened a blush forming as she spoke. When she finished he spoke slowly._

_"Oh...So that's what that means." He said. "...I want you to be my mate, Fausha." He said smiling, Fausha blushed._

_"Really?" She asked; he nodded. Fausha smiled. "That would be nice." She said. Broly smiled even more._

_"Yeah...Oh, no! Fausha get out of here!" He said. Fausha frowned. Suddenly she was lifted off of the ground and thrown into one of the walls in his mind. Fausha cried out in pain and hit the ground. Broly's insane side stood over her glaring at her._

_"Who are you?" He snarled. Fausha stood slowly._

_"Fausha, you must be Broly's insane side." She said staring at him defiantly. He growled and grabbed her lifting her off of the ground, Fausha gasped struggling. He suddenly released her staring at her in shock._

_"W-What are you doing!" He said confused and afraid. Fausha calmed down panting._

_"I was struggling." _

_"No, not that! H-How are you making the pain stop?" He asked making Fausha look confused._

_"Pain? What pain?" She asked. He watched her wearily, he suddenly hugged her nuzzling her neck; Fausha yelped her eyes wide._

_"I-I can't feel the pain!" He whispered clutching her tightly to him. "The pain is gone now!" He sat down still holding her to him. Fausha watched him her eyes wide, she looked at his sane side confused. Broly shrugged. _

_"Could...Could you please let go of me?" She asked. Insane Broly shook his head clinging to her. "Let go!" She snapped. He flinched slightly but kept a hold of her. Fausha sighed. "If I promise to come back, will you let go?" He looked at her._

_"You'll come back?" He asked. Fausha nodded. "I come here every night." She said. He slowly let go of her._

_"Come back tomorrow." He said softly. Fausha nodded._

_"I have to go back now." She said. Both sides pouted and the Oozaru whimpered. "I'll be back, I promise." She said._

_"Alright." Came the simultaneous reply. Fausha ran back the way she came._

* * *

_Year 14_

Fausha finished destroying the town grinning, the job was done and they could go back know, she spun around humming, she then noticed something.

"Huh? Why do I have a shadow?" She said aloud. Raditz was coming towards her, so was Nappa. She looked up and froze.

"Shit! No!" She heard Nappa say. Fausha stared at the full moon her heart pounding; her tail began to swish around behind her. Raditz stopped his nose twitching, his eyes bleeding red. Nappa jumped in front of him before he could dash at her. He quickly knocked out the young Saiyan and lifted him up. "Heavy shit." He muttered before going to Fausha, Raditz under one arm.

"N-Nappa, w-why is my body on fire?" She asked panting. Nappa sighed.

"You've gone into heat." He said. "Come on, we need to get back home." Fausha nodded panting. They headed back but one of the inhabitants of the planet stopped them, eying Fausha. Nappa dropped Raditz and slid into fighting stance. Before he attacked though Vegeta decapitated the creature. Nappa picked Raditz back up and threw him over his shoulder. "Stay back, Prince, Fausha's in heat." He warned Vegeta who nodded.

"We need to hurry." Vegeta said.

"V-Veggie, c-can you make the fire stop?" Fausha asked panting making Vegeta twitch.

"It wouldn't do much good; you'd just heat right back up." He said. Fausha whined.

"Make it stop!" She panted out, crumbling to the ground. Nappa sighed and picked Fausha up he tossed her over his other shoulder and walked back to the ship, he put Raditz in his and then Fausha in hers before getting into his own.

* * *

Zarbon blinked when he saw Nappa sitting outside of Fausha's room. He went over to head in but Nappa stopped him.

"Sorry, But Fausha's in heat, no one is allowed in."

"Heat?"

"Yeah, Female Saiyans go through something called a heat, basically they are ready to take a mate, and after their heat they are very fertile, the best time to get a female pregnant is after her heat period, depending on the female depends on how long her heat period lasts, usually it's about two to three weeks, and the heat period happens every six months." Nappa said. Zarbon looked over at Raditz.

"Why is he out?"

"Cause a female in heat will send out a hormone that males can pick up through scent. It's excreted by their tails."

"So...No tail, no heat?" Zarbon asked. Nappa nodded. "Huh...Then why don't you just remove her tail?" He asked. Nappa shook his head.

"Fausha cherishes her tail; she won't let it be removed." He said. Vegeta walked over and sat down. Nappa got up. "My turn to go eat." He said walking off. "I'll bring Fausha some food." He said as he passed Cui. Vegeta groaned seeing the annoying alien.

"Hey there Vegeta, what are you doing, bowing to your female companion?" Cui said. Suddenly the door shattered and a ki blast slammed into Cui's face, it was followed by a volley of ki blasts. Vegeta laughed.

"Look at that, Cui's getting his ass kicked by a woman who can't even move!" He said as he laughed. Zarbon watched a slight smile on his face. Cui finally got up.

"You little bitch!" He howled dashing towards the room. Vegeta paled and was able to throw Cui away from the door. Cui flew into Zarbon. There was the sound of something groaning and then the sound of metal snapping. Fausha was in the doorway, she launched herself at Cui eyes blazing, in all the confusion Raditz woke up. He saw it and quickly pulled Fausha off of Cui fighting back his Oozaru by repeating Torani's name over and over again in his mind. Fausha struggled snarling.

"I will tear you to pieces! I will cut off your dick and shove it down your throat you cock sucking ass wiping son of a bitch! Your mother was a goat and your father sucked pigs cock!" She howled making Raditz bite back laughter at her colorful language. She suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. She suddenly elbowed Raditz and jumped over him, she raced over to Nappa and took the food he had and began to eat. Nappa blinked and looked down the hall to Cui, who Zarbon had just shoved off of him.

"Well that explains that." He said; he went to Cui. "Leave, before you cause any more trouble." He said. Cui glared at him.

"I don't have to listen to you!" He said.

"But you do have to listen to me, go, and leave Fausha alone." Zarbon said. Cui cursed and left. Fausha finished eating and went into her room just as Guldo arrived; Guldo caught scent of the heat and watched her with lust in his eyes. He went to follow her but Vegeta threw him back.

"Fausha can't do her mind training for three weeks. So if you come around in those three weeks, we will kick you out." He said glaring at the small alien. Guldo tottered off muttering. Vegeta looked into the room and saw that Fausha was fast asleep.

* * *

_In Fausha's mind._

_Fausha sniffed herself and found no heat scent. "Good, I don't want Broly going haywire over my scent." She muttered and walked into Broly's door, she stopped seeing another open door, she sighed and shut it marking it with 'Cock suckers' instead of 'Cui.' She returned to what she was doing humming softly._

_Again Broly's Oozaru saw her first._

_"MATE!" It roared. She knew it knew more words than that but it seemed to love calling her that so she didn't mind. Seconds later she was tackled to the ground. Broly's insane side was clinging to her._

_"Your back." Came the muffled voice of Insane Broly. Broly rolled his eyes. Fausha's face suddenly went red, she had never noticed how fit Broly was. Or how his muscles seemed to grow after every meeting. Broly sensed her arousal and blushed ever so slightly, but he also smirked. Fausha gulped as Insane Broly nuzzled her purring. _

_"Y-Yeah, I'm back, I told you yesterday I would come back." She said. She still couldn't figure out why he was always afraid she wouldn't return. The only thing she could think of was because she was his only friend, but as his Oozaru kept shouting, he probably thought of her in a different way. "I went into heat today." She said catching all of their attention. Broly's Oozaru went haywire at that. The cage looked like it might shatter at the punches the Oozaru was getting._

_"Heat?" Both Broly and Insane Broly said confused._

_"Basically I'm ready to take a mate; my body's giving off a hormone that causes men to want to sleep with me." She said. Insane Broly looked eager, while Broly looked worried._

_"Has anyone tried?"_

_"No not really." Broly relaxed at that. Insane Broly watched her._

_"I wanna!" He said moving his face closer to hers. Fausha blushed. _

_"W-Wha-" Insane Broly cut her off by kissing her. He began to kiss down her neck and she moaned. "S-Stop!" She breathed out her body shaking with delight. He began to remove her armor and she pushed him away. "No!" She snapped and ran back the way she came before he could even move._

* * *

Fausha jerked awake, instantly her body began to heat up, a sob escaped her and she broke down sobbing pulling her legs into her chest. Raditz came in. He went to her worried.

"Fausha?" He asked. Fausha tackled him sobbing.

"I-I r-ruined i-it!" She sobbed out. "I-I ruined the r-relationship I-I had with B-Broly!" She sobbed even harder tears falling faster. Raditz held her and rubbed her back.

* * *

_Year 17_

Fausha kept Broly's door shut, not wanting to face her friend, afraid that he would turn his back on her. Over the years she got more and more nervous about her looks that she began to bind her chest. Soon she just wore male armor and not female. She finally met all of the Ginyu force, Jiece made the mistake of grabbing her ass, she broke his nose and informed him that only the man she would live with forever could touch that. After that they actually became friends, shockingly. Finally Fausha plucked up the courage to ask Zarbon to help with something. Fausha entered Zarbon's room.

"Hey, Zarbon..." Zarbon was brushing his hair. He looked over at her.

"What is it, Fausha?" He asked. Fausha stared at her feet shuffling them.

"Um...C-Could you help me get my ears pierced." She asked. Zarbon put his brush down and jumped up.

"I was always hoping you would ask that, I thought that you would look even more beautiful with earrings." He said. "Sure I'll help you get them pierced." He said grinning. Fausha grinned.

"Thanks." She said.

Zarbon showed her the earrings that he had bought. Fausha looked at them all; there were studs, hoops along with danglers that reminded her of his. She saw gold hoops and gently touched them thinking of Broly. Tears slid down her face before she wiped them away, she picked them up and black hoops, she heated up the gold hoops and pressed the ends together inside the black hoops.

"There, these are the ones." She said softly. Zarbon nodded and gave her an ice cube, Fausha put it to her ear and gave a weak smile, as soon as her ear was numb she removed the ice cube and placed the apple piece where it had been. Zarbon heated a needle before holding it to her ear. He counted to three then stuck it through her ear causing her to yelp, he then quickly put in the hoops. He did the same with her other ear and she was done, Fausha looked in the mirror and beamed.

"Perfect!" She said hugging him. "Thank you so much!" She said happy.

* * *

Fausha walked into her room beaming, Raditz looked up and gaped.

"Fausha...Your ears! You got them pierced!" He said his eyes wide. Fausha smiled.

"Does it look good?" She asked. Raditz nodded.

"It fits you so well!" He said. Vegeta came in.

"What's all the ruck-" He stopped his mouth wide open. Fausha turned and beamed.

"What do you think, Veggie?" She asked. Vegeta closed his mouth and stared before stalking out of the room. Fausha watched hurt.

"I think he's blushing." Raditz said. "He likes it; he just doesn't want you to know." He said. Fausha smiled slightly.

"Thanks Raditz." She said.

* * *

(A/N: This part is only in it because it explains several things later on, there will be no pairing of this kind in this book, I like Vegeta but not that much anymore. He deserves Bulma. Thank you.)

Fausha sat on her bed nervous, Vegeta was next to her edgy, Raditz and Nappa both had went on a mission leaving them behind. Finally Vegeta turned to Fausha taking her jaw into his hand gently. Fausha watched him. He leaned in and kissed her gently. He pulled back and they stared at each other. Then both turned and began making retching noises. Fausha was the first to laugh.

"Note to self: He's not the one." She said grinning. Vegeta grinned slightly.

"It was a good thing we tried; this would have drove us insane." He said. Fausha nodded laughing.

(A/N: There it's over, and they seem not to be bothered by it that much...It was kind of Awkward writing it out...Continuing on!)

* * *

_Year 18_

Fausha left the room sighing, having broken the chains. She was tired of being kept in her room during her heat. She walked through the halls silently wondering what to do, suddenly she heard voices. She stopped and listened. The voices stopped, then came a voice.

"What's that smell?"

"I don't know father." Fausha stiffened. Frieza! And his Father! She couldn't help it. Her curiosity got the better of her and she peeked around a corner, Frieza stood with his father, King Kold, he saw Fausha and stared.

"Who is that?" He asked. Frieza looked.

"That, Father, is Fausha." Fausha came out from her hiding spot and bowed in respect her tail curling around behind her. "Aren't you supposed to be in your room?" Frieza asked.

"I'm sorry, sir, it's just that I got a bit bored, there's nothing to do in my room, especially chained to a bed."

"And why would she be chained to a bed?" King Kold asked his son suddenly interested in Fausha; he was currently staring at her. Fausha quickly closed the door that had appeared in her mind and labeled it quickly. She didn't want to know what he was thinking, especially with her heat messing with him.

"She's in heat father, basically when a Saiyan female is ready to take a mate." Frieza said bored. Fausha twitched.

"Sorry for bothering you my lords." She said and turned heading back down the hall, as soon as she was out of sight she broke out into a run. When she arrived at her room she locked the door and collapsed onto the bed. "." She said over and over again shaking. "I should have never left the room!" She rolled over and stared at the ceiling. _What would he do if he found me alone? _She shuddered at the thought. She didn't want to know. Suddenly she heard the button to open her door being pressed, every muscle in her body with stiff. She watched frightened.

"Fausha let me in!" Came Raditz's voice and Fausha cried with relief jumping up and letting him in, she grabbed him and yanked him in before closing the door and locking it, causing Vegeta to shout in agitation. "Fausha what is it?"

"King Kold saw me." She said. Raditz paled.

"You left your room! What were you thinking?" He shouted.

"I've been locked in this room for over a week! I was thinking about relieving the boredom I'm suffering from!" She snapped. "I didn't mean to run into them! It just happened."

"Them?" Raditz asked through gritted teeth.

"Frieza was with him." Raditz cursed.

"Idiot!" He snapped. Fausha smacked him.

"I am tired of this! I'm tired of being in heat Raditz! I have nothing to do!" She said.

"Visit Broly!"

"I can't! Not while I'm in heat! He knows how I act during it and..." She just shook her head tears falling. "I just can't..." She whispered collapsing onto her bed again sobbing. Raditz sighed and sat next to her.

"It will be alright, you'll see, Fausha, it will be alright." He said softly.

* * *

_Year 19_

Fausha raced through the forest panting. "Shitshit...Shitshit!" She panted out running faster hearing the sound of the man chasing her. "I should...have waited...one more... week...But no! I...Had to leave...Cause King...Kold came back!" She tripped and hit the ground but jumped right back up. "I just...Had to...Take this...Mission alone! Hurry! Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta! Someone!" She turned her scouter on.

"Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, Zarbon, come in! I need help! I'm on planet- ah!" She felt the man tackle her to the ground, he pinned her down grabbing her tail. "NO!" She screamed as he wrestled her armor off.

Raditz cursed racing to the space pods, Vegeta right behind him. Zarbon and Nappa were already there.

"Computer, Send us to Fausha's location!" Raditz snapped. He got into his pod and it shot off, Zarbon, Nappa, and Vegeta right behind him. Raditz pressed the button on the side of his scouter. "Fausha, come in! If you hear this, fight him! Fight him damn it! Don't let him win!" He heard Fausha's cries of pain and the sound of the man's pleasure, he snarled. "God damn it Fausha fight! Don't let him make you feel weak!" He said.

"No! Not in me!" He heard Fausha cry out. He heard the man shout.

"Fausha, use your Psychic abilities! Fry his brain, boil it! Do something!"

Fausha heard what Raditz had said, fear and pain turned into rage and hatred, she felt Broly's mind and felt the hatred he had for the man and the anger that he would do something like that to her.

"You...You..."

"Yes, sweets?" The man purred smirking.

"You fucking asshole! You son of a goat fucking whore! I will kill you; you ape shit of a man!" She screamed, her eyes glowing, instantly she filled his mind with all the thoughts that she was hearing, she filled it with thoughts she had overheard in the past. The man screamed in agony clutching his head.

Raditz, Nappa, Zarbon, and Vegeta smirked in uncontrollable glee as they heard the man scream in agony. Raditz was biting back laughter at Fausha's colorful language; they heard the sound of the man gurgling and knew that she had melted his brain.

Fausha shoved the dead man off of her and pulled out a remote. She pressed it and her ship came to her. She began to crawl into it when she blacked out.

Raditz found her first, half inside her ship; he lifted her up slowly and placed her into it. He sent it off watching it. He went back to the others.

"She's on her way to Frieza's planet." He said getting into his own.

"The man?" Nappa asked.

"She melted his brain alright, he's dead, he won't hurt her anymore." Raditz said. The others got into their ships.

* * *

**_Fausha stared at the hot spring confused. Why was she at a hot spring? She shrugged and got in, the hot water soothed her sore muscles and she moaned softly. She relaxed not hearing someone padding towards her, soon someone joined her, Fausha's eyes snapped open and she stood a ki blast ready, Broly gave a slight smile his eyes on her face. Tears welled up and she threw herself into him, she hugged him sobbing. Broly held her close rubbing her back._**

**_"It's alright; he won't ever touch you again." He said softly. Fausha looked up at him sniffing._**

**_"...D-Do you hate me?" She asked in a whisper._**

**_"No! I could never hate you!" Broly said. Fausha sniffed again._**

**_"I-I'm sorry for not visiting you in for over 5 years." She said softly._**

**_"I don't blame you, my insane side was an idiot, he should have asked first." He said kissing her nose. Fausha blushed and he hesitated. "May I?" He asked. Fausha nodded blushing deeply. Broly kissed her on the lips and she moaned kissing back. Broly growled pulling her close his hands in her hair. Fausha stiffened and Broly pulled away slowly removing his hands from her hair. "Sorry." He murmured. Fausha shook her head._**

**_"It's not your fault." She whispered. "Don't stop." She said after a bit. "Please, don't stop, it feels...so...good." She said blushing. Broly smiled and continued to kiss her, he moved down her neck sucking on it gently. Fausha moaned arching up. He pulled back and stared at her full chest. Fausha blushed._**

**_"You've grown..." He whispered. "You're no longer a kid, you're a woman." He said touching the tip of her chest making her arch up crying out in pleasure. Broly rubbed it making her withered moaning. He smirked before taking it into his mouth. Fausha clung to him crying out in bliss. Broly growled again. "I love the way you sound when I pleasure you." He said sucking harder._**

* * *

Raditz sighed, seeing the blush on Fausha's cheeks.

"She's dreaming of him already." He said and the others nodded. Zarbon looked confused.

"Who?" He asked.

"Her spiritual mate, the man she's destined to be with, the one she was born for, the one she and she alone can calm when he's angry or sad." Nappa said. Vegeta scowled. He didn't like that idea.

* * *

**_Broly suddenly gave an angry snarl and Fausha struggled, afraid he was angry at her. _**

**_"I'm sorry!" She sobbed out. Broly held her close._**

**_"It's not you, I'm not mad at you!" He said calming her. "It's just...You see...I...Can smell him...And it pisses me off that he took what is mine! You're mine Fausha, all mine!" He said kissing her passionately. Fausha moaned and kissed back. He laid her in the soft grass and laid on top for her kissing her gently. He looked at her, knowing that she was frightened, that she was afraid it would hurt. "I'm going to prepare you." He whispered._**

* * *

Zarbon cocked his head to the side as Fausha withered in the rejuvenation tank.

"Um...How far do they go in the dream?" He asked.

"You have sex and before you climax you wake." Raditz said. Zarbon blinked but just nodded.

* * *

**_Broly suddenly kissed her pressing close aiming himself._**

* * *

"So...How long does it usually take?" Zarbon asked.

"Depends, for Fausha this one will take a bit, afterwards they probably would jump right in." Raditz said. "You can talk to them in your dreams, even if you don't remember doing so." Fausha stopped withering; she was awake but kept her eyes closed. Suddenly one of the men screamed in agony, his head swelled and exploded brain matter and blood splattering everywhere. Another man began to scream in horror and clawed at his eyes before running straight into a wall killing himself. A third man shot a ki blast into his face killing himself. "Seems Fausha's trying out her Psychic abilities, testing how far she can g- Woah!" Raditz said dodging the man that was thrown through the air; he hit the wall head first his spine going straight into his brain. Fausha finally opened her eyes and the water drained out. She crumbled to the ground gritting her teeth; she stood slowly and shakily got out of the tank drying herself off with ki. She pulled on her armor. "How did you-" He started.

"I was testing myself, I made that bastards brain melt through his eyes, ears, nose and mouth, so why not make their brain swell and cause their head to explode, the other one, I found his fears and forced him to believe they were coming true, that one I just forced a thought onto him, making him do as I bid, the last was a bit more tricky, I had to concentrate hard and used my abilities to lift him off the ground and throw him into the wall." Fausha said pulling on her fingerless gloves. The Saiyan's looked completely shocked and slightly afraid. "Who knows, maybe I can cause them to blow up by manipulating their ki." She said before sagging to the ground panting. "I...Need more practice..." She panted out. "My body can only do so much." She said trying to stand, Raditz helped her up.

* * *

Fausha stared at the screen.

"Pregnant?" She whispered. The doctor nodded.

"Twins, to be exact." He said. "A boy and a girl." He pointed out. Fausha felt tears fall. She nodded slowly.

"Thank you doctor, **you will not tell Frieza, Didoria, Cui, Burter, Recoome, or Ginyu about this.**" She said making sure she forced the thought into his head. The doctor nodded.

"No need to tell Frieza or his men about this, it's your body not theirs." He said. Fausha nodded and left.

"PREGNA-" Fausha shoved a sock into Nappa's and Raditz's mouth and covered both Zarbon's and Vegeta's.

"Shut up! I don't want Frieza to find out." She hissed. They stared at her with wide eyes.

"You mean the bastard got you pregnant?" Raditz whispered having removed the sock. Fausha nodded silently.

"We'll raise them both." Nappa said. Fausha stared at them tears in her eyes.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course! They have Saiyan blood in them. They must learn from fellow Saiyan's." Vegeta said, Fausha smiled, knowing that he was just saying that they were family.

"Thank you." She whispered teary eyed. Raditz watched her knowing she was thinking of something else.

* * *

**_Fausha sat in the lake tears falling, waiting, no dreading the moment Broly arrived, she was pregnant with another man's child, he would push her away, he would yell, threaten, curse. Tears fell faster and a sob shook her form, she pulled her legs close sobbing, hearing Broly get in next to her, he began to pull her into him but she flinched away. Broly frowned._**

**_"Fausha? What's wrong?" He asked reaching for her again, Fausha flinched and he looked frightened. "D-Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked again reaching for her. Fausha moved away and a look of panic flew over Broly's face, he grabbed her and she struggled frightened._**

**_"No! Don't! Don't hurt them! Don't hurt my babies!" She yelled frightened for her unborn children, Broly stiffened his eyes wide._**

**_"B-Babies?" He asked hoarsely. Fausha looked even more scared._**

**_"I-I'm sorry!" She sobbed out struggling. "I-I didn't want to get pregnant! I'm sorry!" Broly held her gently, pulling her closer to him, rubbing her back._**

**_"Their...his children aren't they?" He asked; Fausha nodded sobbing. Broly growled and Fausha whimpered. "The bastard! He raped you and now he's left you to raise two children on your own! Damn it! I wish I was there with you, then...Then I could help you raise them." He said. Fausha looked at him wide eyed._**

**_"Y-You aren't angry with me?" She asked. Broly shook his head. "Y-You want to raise them with me?" She asked; he nodded. "W-Would...Would you count them as your own?" She asked. Broly thought before nodding._**

**_"Yeah, I don't care if they're his, they are your children, and if you want me in your life, then they are mine as well." He said softly. Fausha sobbed with relief and snuggled close. Broly held her close. "W...What are you going to name them?" He asked. Fausha thought._**

**_"Cyn...And Tora." She said. "I'm going to have a boy and a girl." She said, Broly growled before lifting her out of the water. He stared into her eyes._**

**_"I'm going to look for you! I'm going to search everywhere for you so that I can finally take you as my mate and see you round with my sons, I will find you and get you pregnant with my children! You are mine and I will kill anyone that touches you in that way." He said dead serious. Fausha sniffed._**

**_"Then you are mine, and I would be brokenhearted if you touched someone other than me." She said softly. Broly nuzzled her neck._**

**_"I tried that, please don't get angry, it was to see if...If I could be pleasured by someone other than you, it didn't work, it was like some old hag was fondling me." He said, Fausha laughed through her tears, Broly closed his eyes. "Do that again...Laugh for me...Please, it's so beautiful." He whispered. Fausha smiled and gave a soft laugh hugging him. Broly smiled at her before kissing her passionately. "I'm going to wipe all memories of him from your mind! I will take you until you beg for release!" He said once again serious. Fausha laughed and kissed him passionately, wanting nothing more than to be taken by him over and over again._**

* * *

Fausha jerked awake panting. Her eyes wide.

"Damn, I woke up." She muttered. She laid down and stared at the ceiling, a smile suddenly spread across her face. "Maybe...Yes, let's try that." She muttered and curled right back up.

* * *

_In Fausha's mind._

_Fausha opened Broly's door slowly, she then raced through it her heart pounding, she made it to his room. His Oozaru saw her and it howled in delight successfully breaking it's cage and tackling her, Insane Broly tackled her as well. Broly growled. "I wanna hug her too." He snapped and Insane Broly waved his hand opening the cage, Broly raced over. Fausha blinked and stared at the three hugging her, Broly had her in his lap while his Oozaru was laying on her lap hugging her legs and Insane Broly had buried his head between her breasts. Fausha couldn't help but laugh._

_"I should have known you guys would miss me." She said. "I came because of the dreams." She said. Insane Broly and the Oozaru looked eager. Broly smirked._

_"You want more?" He asked sucking on her neck. Fausha moaned and nodded._

_"I woke up just as it was getting good." She whispered._

_"Same here." Broly said. "But now we can do it all you want." He said. He noticed the looks of his other sides and grinned. "And my insane side and my ape want to join in." He said. Fausha gasped as his insane side groped her breasts making her moan._

_"God!" She moaned out withering under their ministrations. "Do it! Fuck me!" She cried out._

* * *

Fausha woke late in the afternoon a look of bliss on her face.

"God, I love that. Thank god for that mind connection." She said sitting up slowly. She got out of the bed and crumbled. Fausha blinked feeling swore. "Damn! My body went through it too, guess when you believe something happened hard enough the mind actually tells the body that it happened." She said getting up, she went to shower to relieve the swore muscles. When she finished she sensed something, she frowned. "Isn't that...Crap! Lord Frieza and King Kold!" She whispered pulling on her clothing quickly. _Why are they here?_ She thought as she left the bathroom, she bowed slightly.

"My lords." She said softly. Frieza watched her.

"I heard from Ginyu that you are pregnant." He said. Fausha twitched. _How? H-...God damn you Guldo! You little shit! _"Is this true?" Frieza asked.

"It...It is my lord."

"And, how exactly did you get pregnant?" Frieza asked. Fausha clenched her teeth her ki rising as she thought of the bastard.

"I...Was raped my lord." She said through her clenched teeth, clenching her fists now, blood dripped to the ground as she tried to calm down. She felt Broly wrap his arms around her in her mind and she calmed down. She looked up and jerked back, it was too late; Frieza slammed his fist into her stomach. Fausha cried out in pain going down. He grabbed her by the hair pulling her up.

_Fausha you must stop him, however you can! _Broly said in her mind.

Fausha gulped.

**"You don't know that I am pregnant, whenever someone brings it up, you ignore them, when the children are born you will not see them, hear them, spell them or feel them around. You will always believe that I have not been touched by a man in my life." **She said her eyes glowing, she watched as sweat slid down his forehead. **"You will leave the room saying you were looking for Vegeta to ask him about his mission." **She said. Frieza released her.

"If you see Vegeta, tell him I want a report on his mission." He said leaving. King Kold watched in shock as his son left. Fausha stood slowly holding her stomach, feeling out her unborn children's power level, they were weak but still alive; she needed to get to the rejuvenation tank and quickly. She rushed pass King Kold but he grabbed her, she looked at him.

**"Release me and leave, you will not look for me during your visit, you will not ask about me, you will forget what you heard in this room and you will forget what Ginyu told your son. You will never get the courage to try and take me in any way, you will merely watch." **She said her eyes glowing once more, King Kold growled but then he released her and left the room. Fausha waited a bit before slowly going to the medical ward. She collapsed half way there the pain unbearable.

_No, you must get there! _She heard Broly say.

_I can't...I wore myself out with the Mind control. _She thought to him, black spots forming. Fausha felt someone lift her off of the ground and saw white.

"Jiece, thank you." She whispered weakly.

"Heard ya pregnant, this true?"

"Yeah."

"The whole Ginyu force knows and Frieza."

"Not anymore, and neither does his father." Fausha said. "Don't tell anyone, I used mind control on them."

"What!"

"I had to, for my children's sake; I don't want them to suffer at Frieza's hands. They are my babies and I love them. I need to get to the Medical ward before my children die! Please hurry!" She said fright filling her. Jiece nodded and hurried to the medical ward.

* * *

Raditz frowned looking around the room for Fausha, he caught the scent of blood and paled, he followed it to the medical ward.

"Oh no!" He said and went in. Fausha was in the rejuvenation tank. Jiece was watching her; Raditz grabbed Jiece by his armor. "What happened?" He growled out. Jiece frowned.

"I dunno, I found her half way to the medic ward, she told me she used...her abilities on Frieza." He muttered the last part so the doctors wouldn't hear. Raditz stared at him wide eyed. "And on his father. She was exhausted from it and it seems that Lord Frieza probably tried ta...Get rid of the unborn children." He said. Raditz growled but knew he couldn't do anything about it. He would ask Fausha what exactly she did. She didn't try to kill Frieza; she knew better, that just left mind control, thankfully.

* * *

**_Fausha sat in the tub sobs shaking her body, Broly got in behind her and held her close._**

**_"I don't know if I made it on time!" She said looking up at him tears falling. "I don't know if my babies will live!" She sobbed even harder burying her head into his chest. Broly held her close._**

**_"They'll live, I just know it." He said softly kissing her head. Fausha snuggled close sniffing._**

**_"I...I hope so...I don't want to lose them!" She whispered. Broly lifted her chin and kissed her. Fausha moaned and kissed back. "Wait, Broly, how is it I can hear you in my head?" She asked. _**

**_"I'll explain tonight, when you visit us." He whispered. "Right now, I want to make love to you." He said._**

* * *

Jiece cocked his head to the side seeing Fausha withering.

"What the-"

"Don't worry, that's normal now." Raditz said; he looked over at the Doctor. "The unborn children, how are they?"

"They were injured but they will live, since they are Saiyan's they probably will hurt Fausha as she carries them." Raditz frowned and the doctor saw. "Since Saiyans have the uncanny ability to get stronger after incidents like the one she had, they will get stronger before they even enter this world, they will cause her pain but, she too will get stronger during this pregnancy." The doctor explained. Raditz nodded.

"That makes sense." Raditz said. He watched as Fausha finally woke, the doctor drained the water and Fausha removed the mask, she got out ki drying and pulled on clothing.

"H-How are they?" She asked looking at Raditz a look of fear in her eyes.

"They survived, their stronger now though, be careful Fausha they might hurt you." He said. Fausha nodded.

"Alright." She whispered.

* * *

_Year 20_

* * *

Fausha let out a scream of pain pushing hard.

"Almost there!" The doctor said. Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, Zarbon and even Jiece stood outside. Raditz winced.

"W-Wow, that sounds like it hurts." He said as Fausha's screams grew.

"It probably does." Nappa said. Fausha's hair flashed between Gold and Black as she pushed again. A cry filled the air, her first child was born. The doctor cut the cord and cleaned the baby up before setting it carefully in a crib.

"Alright, now the next child."

"I'm so glad I killed that Fucking bastard!" Fausha snarled before pushing with a scream.

Raditz shook slightly but kept pacing. Vegeta watched.

"Calm down, she'll live." He said. Raditz nodded but still paced. Finally another cry filled the air. Three Saiyans went in first, followed by Zarbon and Jiece. Fausha was holding both of her babies. She smiled.

"A boy and a girl." She said showing them her children. Their hair had already sprouted; the girl looked like Fausha, while the Boy looked like her father, Tora. "I'm naming the girl Cyn, and the Boy will be named Tora." She said. Vegeta noticed Cyn's hair color, so did Nappa and Raditz.

"Fausha, C-Cyn's hair! It's Blonde!" Raditz said. Cyn whined and opened her eyes, the left was black and the right was silver.

"She's a half Saiyan, the bastard had Blonde hair, she just has his hair color." Fausha said. She shifted into a sitting position and fed both of her babies. Fausha looked up at her friends. "You know you aren't allowed to cuss around them, if you do I swear I'll rip out your tongues!" She said. They all shivered, knowing she was saying the truth.

"We wouldn't dare." Jiece said quickly. Fausha was like Guldo, but not only was she able to use Psychic abilities, she was brutally strong and very fast, she was a deadly opponent, only he and Guldo knew of her Psychic powers. Fausha nodded and held both of her children close.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Years 21-25, Raditz's and Fausha's travel to earth and the return of a lost parent**

_Year 21_

Fausha raced to her room excited, for the last year she had went to her children after each mission, a week after their birth she ordered the doctor to allow her children to go to her room. She loved to watch her children sleep and loved it when they were feeding. She opened the door to her room and went to the cribs looking in at Cyn and Tora. The slave they had bought to watch over and take care of the babies while they were on missions was cleaning the room.

"They will wake soon, they probably will be hungry." The nurse said. Fausha nodded smiling. Cyn woke first. She saw Fausha and squealed waving her arms, Fausha picked up her daughter smiling. Tora woke and cooed watching them.

"Who wants to eat first?" She said. Both instantly began to fuss. "Tora, you went first last time so Cyn goes first." Fausha said. Cyn squealed and Fausha smiled sitting down, the nurse lifted Tora out of his crib and rocked him while he whined. Fausha nursed Cyn smiling. Raditz came in and smiled slightly.

"You look happy." He said, taking Tora.

"I am, I love both of my babies!" Fausha said smiling. Cyn soon finished and Fausha gave her to the nurse before taking Tora, she then nursed him as well. "I'll die before anyone harms them." She said, Raditz knew that she was telling the truth, Fausha was like a mother bear, she would kill the person stupid enough to hurt her babies.

"What age do you want them to learn how to fight?" Raditz asked. Fausha stopped and thought.

"I think Cyn will learn when she is 7, Tora will learn when he is five." She said. "You guys can train Tora, Me and Zarbon will train Cyn." She said softly. "I'll help out with Tora, so he doesn't feel left out." Raditz nodded.

"That's a good idea."

_Year 24_

Fausha grinned watching her children play, she had just returned from her mission.

"Mommy?" Cyn suddenly asked. "Do you regret having us?" Fausha jolted.

"No! Never! I love both of you."

"Even...Even though you were, uh...Raped?" She asked. Fausha froze.

"Who told you that?" She asked softly.

"Didoria." Tora said softly. "He said that you probably liked it, what did he mean." Fausha suddenly snarled getting up. She stalked out. Two minutes later Didoria was forcefully thrown into the room, Fausha flew in after him and began to pound his head into the ground. Didoria knocked her away but she jumped onto his back when he got up and began to beat at his spiked head. Raditz and Vegeta raced in. Cyn ran to Raditz while Tora just watched. Cyn had tears in her eyes.

"M-Mommy's mad at us isn't she?" She asked Raditz.

"Why would she be? She loves both of you, you two didn't do anything wrong."

"...We were born." Cyn whispered and dashed out of the room tears falling, she ran past Zarbon, he frowned as she left.

"Sis!" Tora called out racing after her, Fausha stopped and followed worried for her daughter, she found Tora staring out in space his face strained. "S-Sis...Left, Mom...She left." He whispered hugging Fausha, Fausha broke down sobbing, holding her son close.

Fausha laid on the bed as Raditz brought in food, she was skinnier than before, and she looked weak. Raditz sighed. It had been a month since Cyn had left.

"Fausha, you must eat! It's fatal for a Saiyan if they stop eating." He said; Fausha ignored him staring at the ceiling, her eyes dull.

"Why bother." She whispered. "Cyn hates me…" She rolled over to hide the tears, Raditz growled before leaving the room, Vegeta looked up but Raditz shook his head.

"She won't listen…Her hearts broken, she wants her child back… this is the worst thing that could happen to her." Raditz said. Tora stared at the door silent, his mind wandering.

Fausha closed her eyes tears falling, finally she fell asleep.

**_"What the hell! Fausha, your losing weight so fast! Aren't you eating?" Broly asked staring at the thin female Saiyan, who had her legs against her chest, as she sat in the ocean, she looked over at him tears in her eyes._**

**_"She's gone, Broly, Cyn left, I want my baby back! I want my baby girl!" She burst out sobbing holding her arms out, Broly went to her and drew her into his arms, his woman was hurt, and he wanted to kill the bastard that had made Cyn leave._**

**_"Fausha, you don't have to worry, you will find her, you can look for her when you're on your missions, please, just start eating again, I…Your health is important, Saiyan women must eat, otherwise they could die, and if their pregnant, they could have a miscarriage." He said softly._**

**_"I...Don't care! Why should I eat, she hates me." Fausha sobbed out. Broly growled lifting her chin._**

**_"Stop being selfish. Fausha, you're not the only one who is suffering, don't forget Tora, she's his twin, he probably feels it to, and he doesn't want to lose you! You'll die if you keep this up, your body will start eating fat, and since you don't have much of that, it will eat at your muscles, all of them." Broly said. Fausha sniffed._**

**_"I do have fat, my breasts have fat." She said. Broly nuzzled them._**

**_"And I don't want those to go anywhere, promise me you'll eat." He said. "Or I'll torture you the way I know best." Fausha gasped._**

**_"You wouldn't." She said. She gave a burst of laughter when he began to tickle her. "Alright! Alright! I promise I'll eat when I awake." She said. Broly smirked then kissed her, Fausha moaned kissing back._**

Fausha woke with a gasp, she sat up and looked at the food, she sighed before beginning to eat. The door opened.

"Fausha we need to...talk..." Raditz trailed off seeing Fausha eating. "Huh, so he convinced you?" He asked, Fausha nodded munching away. "Who is he anyways?" He asked.

"Oh, you know who he is, I mean, you usually are woken either by your own dreams or me moaning his name." Raditz raised a brow. "It's Broly, Raditz, he's the one I dream about." She munched on some meat.

"Broly, well, that's saying something, no wonder your dreams are so long." He said with a smirk. "You two try and make them last."

"Don't need to, all I have to do is visit him afterwards and I can really cum." She said. Raditz blinked.

"Really?" Fausha nodded.

"Yeah, if I believe I've just fucked with my spiritual mate my mind will tell my body that it happened." Raditz shook his head.

"TMI, Fausha just too much." He said. Fausha suddenly had a look in her eyes.

"He shoved his thick dick into my tight pussy." Raditz was gone as soon as she had said thick. Fausha laughed before finishing eating. Tora came in.

"Mom?" He said softly. Fausha looked up.

"Come and join me honey." She said smiling. Tora looked around before running over and tackling his mother crying. Fausha held him close. "I'm sorry baby, I've been selfish, I should have known you were upset, that you were suffering just as much as I was, but I will promise you something." Tora looked up. "We'll find your sister, no matter what." A smile broke out over Tora's face and he nodded sniffing.

_Year 25_

Raditz was leaving, to go to earth to find his brother, Fausha pouted, she was going to bored to death again, Tora was starting his training with Vegeta and Nappa and Fausha had nothing to do. She thought to herself. An idea hit her and she jumped up and raced to the shipping bay, she jumped in a ship and typed in her destination before shooting off into space.


End file.
